Rryatt Trail Trials
Krepauk the Huntmaster (-708, -478) is the quest giver for the Rryatt Trail Trials. He can be found at the healing tent as you enter the Trails just before the first bridge on the left. Only the bravest and most resourceful warriors hunt the depths of Rryatt and live to tell of it. Krepauk offers the opportunity for you to prove yourself worthy of Rryatt by undertaking his hunts. To become a Rryatt trail master, you must complete the following quests: Conversation with Krepauk Krepauk: Greetings and welcome to the Rryatt Trail. As an important part of Kashyyyk tradition, Wookiees come to the trail to prove themselves as warriors. Would you like to undertake some of the trail of the Rryatt Trail? PC: Yes, tell me more. Krepauk: To show that you are an accomplished warrior, you must defeat some of the fierce denizens of the Rryatt Trail. First, I would like you to hunt walluga skullsmashers. Kill 16 of them and then return to me. PC: I'll do it. Krepauk: You will not have to descend any deeper into the Rryatt Trail to find walluga skullsmashers. Hunt and kill 16 of them and then return to me. Hunting Walluga Skullsmashers Level: 54 Rewards: * 34630 XP * 5000 Credits Description: :Hunt and kill walluga skullsmashers on the Rryatt Trail. Hunting Wallugas on the Rryatt Trail The Wallugas are on the same level of the Rryatt Trail as Krepauk. They are in groups, so finding 16 of them should be fairly easy. Return to Krepauk Krepauk: Very good. You have completed the walluga skullsmasher hunt. Next, I ask of you to defeat the crazed former jedi who is hiding on the Rryatt Trail. His name is Urootar. He is dangerous and not welcome on the trail. Please go defeat him. PC: I'll do it. Krepauk: You will find Urootar somewhere on the second level of the Rryatt Trail. He still knows some tricks with the force, so please be cautious. Return to me once you have defeated him. Defeat the Crazed Ex-Jedi Level: 60 Rewards: * 56490 XP * 7500 Credits Description: :Defeat the crazed ex-Jedi hiding on the Rryatt Trail. Defeat the Crazed Ex-Jedi You can find Urootar on the 2nd level of the Rryatt Trail, the High Ground around waypoint 218, 585, near the Rodian camp. Return to Krepauk Krepauk: Urootar was a powerful foe. You have done well to defeat him. For your next hunt, I ask you to cleanse the Rryatt Trail of feral Wookiees. The terrors of the Rryatt Trail proved to be too much for these Wookiees, and they reverted to a primitive, animal-like state. Please cleanse the trail of these feral Wookiees and in doing so, give those Wookiees an end to their suffering. PC: I'll do it. Krepauk: Thank you. Please send 24 feral Wookiees to the peaceful slumber of their final rest. You will find these Wookiees on the fourth level of the Rryatt Trail. Return to me once you are finished. Cleanse the Trail Level: 79 Rewards: * 99572 XP * 10000 Credits Description: :Cleanse the Rryatt Trail of feral Wookiees. Cleanse the Rryatt Trail of feral Wookiees Head to the 4th level of the Rryatt Trail, the Web Weaver Path. There, you will find not only small groups of Feral Wookiees, but a whole area full of them. Kill 24 of them. Return to Krepauk Krepauk: Thank you. Bringing peace to those feral Wookiees was a painful, but necessary task. Your next hunt is the most dangerous yet. You will hunt minstyngar on the lowest level of the Rryatt Trail. The minstyngar that are your targets are minstyngar bloodspillers, minstyngar deathcallers, and minstyngar bonecrushers. Do not take these creatures lightly for they are formidable prey. PC: I'll do it. Krepauk: You will find these minstyngar on the lowest level of the Rryatt Trail. You are hunting minstyngar bloodspillers, minstyngar deathcallers, and minstyngar bonecrushers and only those. Kill 24 of them and return to me when the hunt is done. Rryatt Trail Minstyngar Hunt Level: 82 Rewards: * 128825 XP * 15000 Credits * Minstyngar Hunting Trophy Description: :Hunt the ferocious minstyngar on the lowest level of the Rryatt Trail. Minstyngar Hunt Head to the 4th level of the Rryatt Trail, The Shadowed Lands. This area is full of aggressive CL 80+ Elite MOBs, so you might want to bring a friend or two. You will only get credit for killing certain Minstyngars; Minstyngar Bloodspiller, Minstyngar Bonecrusher, and Minstyngar Deathcaller. Kill 24 of them, then return to Krepauk. (Update: Killing Scratch awards credit as of 7-17-07) Return to Krepauk Krepauk: You are truly a masterful hunter to have successfully killed a prey such as those minstyngar. You have but one trial remaining, but it is by far the most perilous. Your last hunt is to kill a katarn. The katarn is one of the most feared creatures on all of Kashyyyk. To defeat one, you will need all of your wits and skills at their peak. And a few friends to help as well. PC: I'll do it. Krepauk: You will find the katarn in the darkest depths of the Rryatt Trail. Have courage. Return to me when you have killed a katarn. Hunt the Katarn Level: 87 Rewards: * 187210 XP * 25000 Credits * Knuckles of the Katarn * Katarn Hunting Trophy * Badge: Quest: Rryatt Trail Katarn Master Description: :Hunt the feared katarn in the depths of the Rryatt Trail. Hunt the Katarn on the Rryatt Trail Head back to the 4th level of the Rryatt Trail, The Shadowed Lands. The Katarn (CL 87 golden Elite) usually spawns around 168, 30. Return to Krepauk Krepauk: Honored hunter, you have bested the worst that the Rryatt Trail can send against you. You are a true warrior and an unparalled hunter. All of Kashyyyk honors your accomplishments. Category:Rage of the Wookiees Category:Rryatt Trail Quests Category:Guides Category:Kashyyyk quests